


caretaker

by scribespirare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, If only b/c Eren doesn't know its Levi at first, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Spit As Lube, Tongue Fucking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage - Freeform, Unrealistic Sex, i have no fuckin clue you decide, is this canon compliant or an au, pls use actual lube kids, the underage bit is sexualized so heads up for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare
Summary: Eren is Levi's responsibility. Inallways.





	caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> so i was gonna try and participate in kinktober but this ended up being the only thing i actually wrote lmao. it's my first ereri fic so pls enjoy

When Levi had seen Eren sneaking out of in the middle of the night, he had not planned on ending up on his knees in a filthy restroom when he followed.

It’s Levi’s responsibility to keep an eye on the brat and make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble, but he’s not sure _this _is within his job description. He’d followed the kid into the city and then from there to a seedy bar. Eren had paced out front for a few minutes, obviously giving himself a pep talk. Levi hadn’t been able to pick up much of it but he’d gotten the gist; Eren was nervous but ‘couldn’t last another day’ apparently. Levi hadn’t understood what that had meant at the time. But then Eren had gone inside and made a beeline for the restroom, attracting attention as he’d weaved through the rough, dirty crowd. Several men had started following him and that’s when it had clicked in Levi’s mind.

A glory hole.

The brat, so very clearly underage, was sexually frustrated enough to seek out a fucking _glory hole_.

Before Levi even realizes he’s doing it, he’s pushing past the other men trying to follow Eren, beating them to the restroom. He pauses outside the door, giving Eren enough time to get into the stall, then slips inside. A man at the sink glances up but beats a quick retreat at Levi’s glare. Then the restroom is empty, the door locking quietly under Levi’s thumb.

The stall at the end is the only one closed, so Levi enters the one next to it. He doesn’t trust any of those assholes out there, not with Eren, but it doesn’t actually occur to him exactly what he’s signed himself up for until he’s in the stall and hears a quiet knock from the other side. Grimacing, hesitating, questioning every single decision in his life ever, he knocks back.

It only takes a moment, the quiet filled with the sound of shuffling clothing, before a long, thin dick is pushing through the hole between the stalls.

Eren’s dick. The dick of a fifteen year old.

It’s…pretty, actually. Eren’s tan is apparently natural, the skin of his prick dusky and warm, the head a painful looking red. He’s already starting to drip and his balls, also shoved through the hole, are high and tight against his body.

Jesus, is Levi really going to do this? Going to suck this kid’s dick?

His knees meet the filthy restroom floor, so apparently he is. He grabs he base to steady it and hears Eren take in a sharp breath. If Levi’s going to do this, he’s going to do it fast and get it over with. Then he’s going to wait here until Eren is gone, follow the kid back to make sure he falls asleep in his own bed, then spend the rest of the night washing his mouth out and cleaning the knees of these pants.

His lips close around the head and he gives it a flick of his tongue, feeling a small surge of satisfaction when he hears Eren let out a shaky moan. Then he squashes it down because it’s inappropriate as fuck. Hollowing his cheeks he bobs lower, mouth filling with the familiar salty, heavy flavor of pre-cum and cock. The kid must keep himself fairly clean because he doesn’t taste dirty at all and, unfortunately, Levi finds himself enjoying the act more than he should.

Eren is letting out a steady stream of moans now, and Levi can hear his hands scrabbling at the partition between them. Has he never done this before, or is he just particularly sensitive? Perhaps a mix of both. Levi certainly hopes this is the first time Eren has been here, for the boy’s own sake. Judging by the pep talk he’d had to give himself just to walk in here it probably is.

It’s been a while since the last time Levi did this for someone, but he finds the muscle memory is still there. He works his tongue and mouth, sucking and licking and drooling, slowly easing Eren down the back of his throat until his nose is buried in surprisingly well kept pubes.

Also unfortunately, Levi is starting to react. Eren’s moans combined with the heat and weight and taste of him, the way Levi can feel him shaking even with the partition between them, knowing that this is someone who is supposed to be under Levi’s care, his protection, someone young and impressionable and fucking _hungry _for release…it’s all doing things for Levi. Getting him hard and throbbing, so much so that he has to press the heel of his hand against himself just to ease it. That only does so much though, and slowly an idea forms in his mind.

Levi pulls away with a gasp and a disgustingly obscene _pop. _A strand of saliva still connects his mouth to Eren’s cock and he wipes it away, catching his breath. Even just that brief reprieve has the kid wining softly, obviously trying to keep from being too noisy about it. Levi smirks then clears his throat, pitching his voice as quiet and rough as he can. “Turn around.”

A hitch in Eren’s breath, a pause. Then slowly he pulls away from the partition. Levi can hear him shuffling around, adjusting clothing, but then he’s back. Pressing his ass against the hole, cheeks spread, and asshole on display. Luckily, he’s clean there too, so Levi has no qualms with eating him out like his life depends on it.

“Oh god,” he hears Eren mutter, even as he shifts back against Levi’s mouth, obviously trying to get more. Levi keeps licking and sucking at him, getting Eren sloppy, wet. Open. It doesn’t take long until Levi can fit his tongue inside the tight opening, flicking and pulling at Eren’s rim, pushing as far in as possible before retreating again. Another minute or two and he can fit a finger, then two, three. By the time he’s teasing Eren with a fourth, his own dick is pounding painfully, on the verge of release.

Levi pulls himself away from Eren’s ass and stands, hands fumbling with his pants. He manages to shove them down then immediately grips the base of his cock tightly, staving off his orgasm. What he lacks in height, he more than makes up for in the length and girth of his cock. It’s huge and heavy in his hand as he spits on it, slicking himself up, his fingers barely able to wrap completely around it.

When he presses the tip against Eren, his hole loose and twitching now, grasping at Levi’s cock, he can hear the kid cuss loudly. It’s followed by, “Fuck, yes, _please.”_

Suddenly, Levi wishes they partition wasn’t hiding them from each other. He wants to grab Eren’s hips, reach up and tangle his fingers in that soft hair, yank on it until Eren is arched back into him and panting. But all he can do is sink slowly into that tight, wet heat and brace himself against the partition, try to find a stance that allows him to fuck deep and hard into Eren without really being able to hold onto anything.

The partition rattles between them with his movements, emphasized by Eren’s little punched out moans. He sounds drunk on pleasure, like he’s drowning in it, eyes rolling back and lips wet and bitten bright, cherry red. Levi wants to lick into his mouth and bite his tongue, suck hickies into his neck and collarbone so that everyone knows how well he was fucked. How big of a slut he is, offering his ass up at a glory hole for a stranger to fuck because he’s just that desperate.

Luckily for him, he’s not going to need to find strangers to get what he needs. Not with Levi around. Levi can and will take care of him.

His breath is starting to get ragged, all the buildup preparing Eren and how fucking _tight _he is around Levi’s cock, all the fucking sounds he’s making, pushing Levi closer and closer to the edge. His orgasm hits him when he hears Eren murmuring, voice all fucked out and quiet. A name, over and over again.

“Levi, Levi, Levi, oh god, Levi.” It’s obvious he’s trying hard not to be heard, that he doesn’t realize who, exactly, is fucking him.

“Shit!” Levi hisses, an open palm slamming against the partition as he rams into Eren one last time, his hips twitching, cock throbbing, spilling inside. Eren gasps and moans loudly, and Levi can clearly hear him jacking himself off before he spills as well.

They stay connected for a long moment before Eren finally pulls away, Levi’s cock slipping out of his body with a wet noise and a rush of cum. There are no words, only the sounds of them cleaning themselves up and putting their clothes to rights. But Levi’s plan to just follow the kid home and pretend this never happened has been completely scrapped.

Levi waits for Eren to exit then follows after him immediately, grabbing his arm as he goes to move past. The bathroom is still empty and Levi’s sure he’s pissed plenty of people off having locked it as he did. But he doesn’t give two shits about them as he crowds Eren against the filthy wall.

Eren’s eyes go wide, “Commander,” on his lips, soft and confused. His eyes flicker from Levi’s face to the stalls behind him then back again. “Wha-”

“Listen closely,” Levi says lowly, steady. “You’re never fucking coming back here, do you understand? It’s disgusting, and it’s dangerous. I will not risk your life to something stupid like a bar fight. So the next time you need to get your rocks off you come to me.”

Eren gapes at him, those pretty eyes all wide with surprise. Levi was right, he _does_ look well fucked, is practically glowing, and Levi can smell the sex on him. Slowly, the kid starts to nod. He swallows hard and when he speaks his voice is rough and just as well-fucked as the rest of him. “Yes, sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](https://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
